


This Fucking Twink Won't Stop Blue Balling Me

by orphan_account



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Consensual, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, M/M, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Restraints, i dont know what else to add folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The overwhelming heat around the brunet was nearly intoxicating. Harsh panting and the whispers of fingers gently stroking upon his skin made him quiver in delight, but also shake with rage. Not a "I'll kill you" rage, but more of a "If you don't stop teasing me right now and fuck me, then I'll kill you."… Maybe they're the same kind of rage.





	This Fucking Twink Won't Stop Blue Balling Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heroalba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/gifts).

The overwhelming heat around the brunet was nearly intoxicating. Harsh panting and the whispers of fingers gently stroking upon his skin made him quiver in delight, but also shake with rage. Not a "I'll kill you" rage, but more of a "If you don't stop teasing me right now and fuck me,  _ then _ I'll kill you."

… Maybe they're the same kind of rage.

Whatever it is, Ross has had enough of the teasing. The collar around his throat was pulled so tightly, it dug into his skin. The redness underneath was proof it was a bit too tight, but who cared. Ross didn't exactly mind that- he wouldn't die so easily.

Instead, it was the feathery touches of the brown-haired hero before him that made him grit his teeth. The soft breath against his ear and neck, whispering about how proud he was at Ross' restraint. The chains locking him in place jangled and groaned as they were pulled roughly, and the time traveller bared his teeth and Alba smiled at him with such grace and kindness.

Ross tried to open his mouth, desperately craving to bite into Alba's soft flesh and make him scream and maybe even bully him a little. Desperate to chew him a new one for not doing anything about his situation-  _ Damn Hero, blue balling him like this! _ Desperate with the desire to ravish his Hero and make him want nothing more than him. But the fucking twink before him sparkled with mischeif and continued with his light touches. Ross allowed a snarl to erupt from his bared teeth, and Alba paused in his strokes to peer at him through lidded eyes. 

_ God his eyelashes were so fucking thick. This idiot was too stupid to be this cute!  _

"Ah-ah… That's naughty. Good Dogs don't get any rewards for growling at their masters… You don't want me to put you in your kennel, do you Soldier?" Alba's voice was husky, and God it made Ross weak. His chest shuddered as a whine left his lips, and as Ross lowered his head, breaths quickly leaving him as he struggled to breathe, Alba raised his hands to Ross' face, cupping it softly and stroking at his cheeks. Ross let his crimson gaze raise, almost hesitantly, and he met the soft chocolate eyes of his… Hero. Alba murmured nonsense, kissing the end of Ross' muzzle. Ross jerked, doing his best to try and move his body forward, but Alba merely smiled and went back to his play.

It was an agonizing couple of hours-  _ in reality, merely a few minutes _ \- before Alba finally reached behind Ross to grip the chains locking him in place. Ross let out a few strangled pants, dull eyes flickering to look at the back of… Master's? hair. With a melodious hum, the chains behind him snapped, signaling that they were unlocked and Ross was free to move. Ross gently pulled his arms from behind him, and Alba looked up through those thick lashes, his lips perky and soft and-

With a snap of movement, Ross gripped the back of Alba's neck and shoved him into the bed. Alba cried out in a bit of surprise, but Ross lost all sense of anything, really. Ross panted, looming over Alba and grinding both his muzzle and his… situation… against the smaller man. He kept his hand, locked and clawed at the heroes nape, and his other hand raised to grope at the brune's chest. Alba stiffled a gasp, biting his lip as Ross' lost hand gripped and prodded at his hardened nipples. Nothing could escape the whine that left his mouth, however, as Ross lightly scratched over one of them. 

A snarl caused Alba to quickly silence himself, and his hands dug into the covers and the hand removed itself from his chest. It moved in quick, snapish movements, swiftly removing the muzzle that kept Alba safe from Ross' fangs and sharp tongue. With a flash, teeth were buried into his nape, and Alba cried out in pain- but the pleasure bubbling in his stomach roared with joy. Ross continued his marking, biting hard at the heroes neck and not caring to sit and suckle at each mark- these weren't hickeys, Ross never cared to leave those.

A hardness against his backside made Alba moan out, and he gently pressed back towards it, yearning for what would come of it. Ross snarled once more, pushing Alba deeper into the bed. Alba let a whine hitch in his throat as he felt Ross grasping at his ass. 

The man always let his nails grow out, after all. He knew Alba liked getting scratched.

When the fingers entered him, Alba called out hazily to Ross, and a soft growl rumbled by his ear. It didn't take long for a second, and then a third, to join the finger inside him. They roughly entered and exited, scissoring their way to stretch him out. Alba could feel his own restraint leaving him- what little of it was there in the first place, at least.

As the fingers left their place inside him, Alba let out a soft whine, but it didn't last for long. The cry was cut off as Ross slammed inside of him. Alba choked out into the covers, nails digging and digging into the soft blankets, and Ross spent no time in pounding into him. He was rough, aggressive, nearly even feral.

That was the plan, after all! Alba  _ loved _ it when Ross was rough with him.

Ross quickly reached his prostate, and Alba absolutely screamed with delight. A snarl was heard as Ross bit into Alba's nape once more, hand jerkily wrapping itself around Alba's weeping cock. It moved without much thought, not really timing itself with the thrusts, but Alba didn't really care by this point. Ross was destroying him, and he loved it. He loved being slammed into him like this. He loved when Ross would bite his neck and claw at him and even when he snarled. It made Alba's heart flutter, but it also made his dick perk up and beg for release. 

Ross peered down at the hero below him, still plowing into him from behind. His mind was still a little hazy, but a smirk stretched across his lips.

"Oh… Hero you did so good…" 

The purr of Ross' voice caused Alba to flinch and whimper. While Ross did not let up on his thrusts, he allowed his hand to slow its progress up Alba's cock.

"You did so well in playing with me… You pushed me to my limits so quickly but you were so patient… What a  _ good boy _ you are…" With those words, Alba cried out once more, his release just in his reach…!

Everything stopped. Alba sobbed, trying to move his body back against Ross, but the hand that pinned him to the mattress kept him from moving. Alba could faintly hear Ross snickering to himself, and he turned his head as far as he could to glare at the black-haired man behind him.

"Well…? Anything to say for yourself, Hero?"

Alba grit his teeth, a blush spreading darkly across his face. He knew what Ross wanted. He also knew Ross wouldn't fuck him into next week unless he said it. He ALSO knew that they have been at this for a month already, and he didn't want to be the one to lose this bet. He was already so close to winning!

But…

"A-All… right. Th-thank you for your p-praise…  _ Master _ ."

Ross' smirk somehow managed to stretch itself into a leer, and Alba nearly snapped at him when Ross allowed his hips to slam against him once more. All complaint left Alba's lips as Ross pounded into him, faster than before.

"What a good boy," Ross panted out, lips next to Alba's ear. "Listening to your Master like that… A Hero is nothing without someone to tell him what to do! Heh…" He paused, adjusting his hips slightly, before rocking forward once more. Alba let out a strangled gasp, an indistinguishable cry leaving his mouth, and Ross snickered once more. "You love this… Being a slut to the great Hero Creasion. You love spreading your legs and being fucked like the dog you are!"

A few more thrusts, and Ross could feel Alba tighten around him, and he grit his teeth at just how tight Hero had gotten. Alba cried out, screaming his name as he came, and Ross could find himself not far behind.

"Heh… Guess I win the bet, Hero~♡." Ross shakily spoke, his chest still heaving from the effort he put forth.

"You cheated!" Alba snarked out, huffing as he allowed himself to be spooned by the other man. "You said you wouldn't stop midway!"

"Did I…?" Ross teased, looking as if he was trying to remember. Alba simply pouted, sticking out his abused lip. It was stained slightly with blood- not surprising, considering how hard Ross had been fucking him.

"Although…" Alba's voice had Ross' gaze snapping back up to meet his own. Alba smirked, a sight not seen by many, and looked to the side. 

"I wouldn't call  _ me _ the dog, begging to be fucked."


End file.
